Until The Road Runs Out
by dreamerslikeus
Summary: Things aren't always as they appear, and life's happy endings sometimes take longer than expected. Takes place after the wedding. N/S B/C S/D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope not mine

A/N: Because the finale never made me happy and this was on my mind. It's different and I'm nervous but here goes nothing. Takes place the night of the wedding.

 **Until The Road Runs Out**

" _I_ _'m running late be there soon, don't give up on me."_

" _I'll wait forever if I have too, be careful."_

" _Always."_

He stared at the promises on his phone as he looked at the time one more time. Silence, the room was filed with deafening silence as he waited. Worry swept through him as he walked over to the window of his hotel room and stared blankly outside.

Serena and Dan's wedding had been perfect, she had been beautiful, stunning in every possible way. Dan had looked on top of the world, and Blair and Chuck looked more in love than ever.

"Nothing is ever what it seems though," he muttered as he walked over to fix himself a drink. "Not for any of us anyway."

His nerves were on edge more than usual tonight, and his heart raced in a way he hadn't experienced in awhile. He needed to see her, touch her, remind her that he loved her more than anything in the world. Fear swept through his as he wondered if something had went wrong. He was convinced that there was nothing that they couldn't get through together, but if anything happened, he wasn't sure what he would do.

A knock at his door sent relief through him, he all but ran to the door, opening it quickly and smiling when she appeared on the other side.

"Nathaniel Archibald?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Come here." He spoke grabbing her to him and pulling her in the room. The door slammed behind them as he swept her into a kiss. "Serena," he whispered softly, "I was so scared you wouldn't make it."

She pulled back and smiled, "I promised I would didn't I?"

Nate put his hands on her face, staring at her as he kissed her forehead, "This has been the worse day of my life."

She nodded her head and took his head, "It hasn't been easy for me either," she agreed.

"Where is he? Did anyone see you?"

"I told him I was going to take a walk on the beach," she frowned, "We should be okay for a little while."

He wrapped his arms around her again, "You were so beautiful today, it took everything in me not to punch him in the face and take his place."

Serena nodded her head, "I know, as I said my vows I pretended it was you, it was horrible Natie, but it's the way it has to be for now."

"Just a year?" Nate asked. "A year and it's over?"

"Just a year." Serena spoke. "I still can't believe he's doing this to us."

Nate groaned, "We should have known when we found out he was Gossip Girl that he was crazy. I mean he kept it up for so long, but to blackmail you now? Get all new information on all of us just to get you to marry him?"

"It's twisted."

Nate lowered his head as he moved his hand and gently caressed Serena's lips when his finger, "When he kissed you today," he whispered closing his eyes.

"I know, it was hard," Serena frowned, "But Natie, you know how I feel, it's you okay? You're the one I love."

"He gets that this is just for show right? In name only?"

"I've made it very clear to him," Serena sighed. "I told him there is nothing that's going to happen. He just keeps thinking a year with me will change my mind. You have to know Nate, nothing will ever do that," Serena spoke, "I love you, it's us Natie, it should have always been us."

Nate brought his lips to her and kissed her, he took a deep breath breathing in her scent. He needed this tonight, needed to just hold her, to remember that no matter what the world thought, it was still them, and one day, they would finally be able to be together forever.

For as long as he could remember, Serena had been his lifeline. He wasn't even sure he could remember a time when he hadn't loved her. No matter what they had faced, what had came their way, they always seemed to find their way back to each other. Her smile, the way her eyes lit up a room, it was all he wanted. She was his happy place, the one person that could make him laugh, make him smile no matter what was going on.

"Maybe if we tell Blair and Chuck, if they know what he's doing they could help us," Nate spoke with a frown. "Maybe..."

"Natie," Serena smiled sadly, "We've talked about this, we can't tell them, Dan would freak if he knew that you knew what was going on. Blair and Chuck have more to loose than any of us. What he has on them, on all of us, it could ruin us. I can use this time to get something on him maybe, we have to do this."

Nate nodded, "I know, it's just so hard." He whispered. "Knowing you'll be there with him, that we'll have to sneak like that, and that when I'm around him, I have to play clueless, S this is horrible." He frowned. "What you're having to go through, I just can't stand it, it's not fair."

Serena sighed, "It's the only way for now."

"I love you, you know that right?" Nate asked. "I have loved you for most of my life, and I'll love you for the rest of it. Just remember that okay? When you are there with him and it gets hard, remember that I'm here and I love you."

Serena pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around him tightly, "I love you too Nate, always."

"Always," Nate whispered back.

"One year," Serena promised. "And then I'll be free, and you'll be mayor, and we will all be in the clear."

"One year," Nate nodded. "As long as he doesn't find out."

"We can do this," Serena spoke softly.

"We will do this." He agreed sadly.

"I love you." Serena spoke resting her forehead against his.

"Always have." Nate sighed.

"Always will."


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the wait... Here's the next chapter

* * *

Three weeks of marriage, three long, drug out weeks of living a horrible lie. Morning coffee at Blair's had become her refuge, time to breathe and just be Serena Van Der Woodsen.

"S, I know you are a newly wed, but I'm beginning to think you are getting no sleep at all." Blair spoke as Serena took a sip of her coffee. "Each morning your eyes are even darker than the day before."

"Migraines," Serena shrugged, "They've been happening a lot lately."

"Then perhaps you should see a doctor about it."

"Maybe." Serena nodded.

"You know, Chuck and I were talking about taking a little vacation to Paris soon, would you and Dan be interested in going? I miss spending time with you."

Serena swallowed, "I don't know, Dan stays busy, writing and all."

"He can write from anywhere S." Blair smiled. "I swear sometimes I still question why you married Humphrey. Thank goodness you at least had the good sense to keep your last name."

"I will always be a Van Der Woodsen," Serena smiled. "You know we should have a shopping day soon B, we haven't had one in awhile."

"True, Henry keeps me so busy, but a girl's day would be fun."

"Then let's plan it soon." Serena spoke.

"Plan what ladies?" Chuck's voice boomed as he rounded a corner with Nate behind him. Serena's breath almost hitched in her throat as Nate's eyes made contact with hers. He smiled down at her, and she returned the smile, and for a second they were alone in their moment.

"We are going to have a girls day soon." Blair announced.

"Well," Chuck smiled, "I do believe that is past due."

"Ah my husband, this is why I love him," Blair smiled.

"Just promise you won't ask for another closet once the day has concluded." Chuck smirked.

"I make no promises." Blair smiled back.

"So Serena, how are you doing?" Nate asked. "I feel like I never see you."

"Just busy," She spoke smiling up at him, "How's our favorite politician?"

"Shaking hands and kissing babies," He joked.

"Blair, can I see you in the other room, I hate to take you away from your coffee with Serena, but there is some business I wanted to ask you about." Chuck spoke up.

"Of course, I'll be right back," Blair spoke sitting her coffee down. Looking up at Nate she smiled, "Entertain my guess while I'm gone, will you Archibald?"

"I'd be glad too," Nate smile.

Watching as Chuck and Blair walked out of the room, Nate quickly sat down beside Serena. "I have missed you so much." He whispered.

"I know." She spoke as he took her hand. "Nate, we have to be careful."

"Yeah, I just, I can't stand this." He frowned.

"Me either, it's been four days since I saw you and I swear it feels like a year."

She felt Nate's thumb run against her hand and she sighed, she missed this, his touch, the way he looked at her and just knew what she was thinking.

"How are things? I almost texted you on that phone I got you last night but I never know when you're alone." Nate frowned as he rested his free hand on her leg, "I worry everyday about how you are doing in that house."

"It's better that I text you," She spoke looking around, "Dan wanted to watch movies last night, so it wasn't that bad. He fell asleep on the couch so I left him there," she smiled.

"Good."

"It'll be over soon." Serena promised. "I'm going to find something to bury him with, I know he has secrets, he has too."

"Right now though, he has ours," Nate whispered. "When I see Blair, Chuck and Henry together, I remind myself that this is for them more than us."

"Exactly, they are the ones with everything to lose."

"We won't let them though," Nate sighed looking at her he bit his lip, "Do you know how hard it is not to kiss you right now? Or just hold you?"

"I have a good idea," Serena nodded. "We'll find a time soon, I promise."

"I just want a us day," Nate frowned. "Pop tarts and stupid movies and junk food..." He sighed.

"Ice cream and laughing until it hurts." Serena nodded. "I miss that so bad."

"So do I. You're the only one that gets the real me S. This suit and tie and politician guy, that's not who I am."

Serena smiled, "You're my Natie."

"Remember when we used to talk about marriage? How we'd be those fun married people that never grew up?"

"That's still going to be us Nate," Serena sighed. "Please don't give up on that."

"Never." He smiled as the front door opened and they quickly pulled apart.

Serena frowned when she looked up and saw Dan walking into the room, she scooted further away from Nate and her heart broke when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"There's my beautiful bride," Dan smiled. "Nate, how's it going."

"It's going." Nate spoke stiffly standing up.

"You should come over to our place for dinner sometime," Dan spoke. "I know you're probably busy with work and campaigns but a good home cooked meal would do you some good."

"I'm not sure I can find time," Nate frowned. "I barely have time to breathe lately."

"Even more reason to come over sometime, spend time with friends." Dan smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Do about what?" Blair asked as she breezed back into the room. "Sorry that took so long, we are finalizing plans for a charity action, and my husband needed help with color schemes."

"We were just discussing how Nate should come by for a home cooked meal one night." Dan smiled.

"But Serena can't cook." Blair laughed.

"I can." Serena smiled. "Just not to your liking."

"Still, I think we should all go out one night," Blair spoke, "Nate I'm sure you can find someone to join you," she added. "I can't believe how single you've been lately."

"Becoming Mayor is a full time job, on top of my already full time job." Nate spoke. "Speaking of I really need to get going."

"Don't stay away so long," Serena spoke looking up at him. "We miss you."

She saw the understanding in Nate's eyes, "Don't worry, I'm always around." The promise of his words might just be enough to get her through the next few nights.


End file.
